Wallpaper is a very popular home decoration. Wallpaper comes in a variety of types and styles. Wallpaper generally comprises a relatively thin covering. A front side of the covering bears decoration, such as printing, texture or both. The opposing, rear side of the covering is generally planar and is configured to be adhered to a supporting surface. Generally, that surface is a wall, though wallpaper may be applied to ceilings, doors and other surfaces such as cover plates.
The wallpaper is connected to the wall or other support surface with adhesive. In some instances, an adhesive paste is prepared and applied to the rear side of the covering and then the covering is applied to the wall. In other cases, the wallpaper may have dried adhesive located on the rear side, and this adhesive may be whetted in order to activate it.
Wallpaper has the advantage over painting that complex designs and textures can be associated with a wall with relative ease. Unfortunately, a disadvantage to wallpaper and similar wall coverings is that when the covering is damaged, it is difficult to repair. When a painted wall is scuffed, scratched or the like, it can easily be repainted. Wall coverings however, may be ripped or torn. For example, the impact of a relatively sharp object with the wall covering may tear or rip a small area of the wall covering. In some instances, a small area of the wall covering may be torn lose, and in other instances an entire section may be removed or disassociated from the remaining wall covering.
A common technique for torn wall coverings is to attempt to re-attach, such as glue, the torn area back into place on the wall. Generally, however, the torn wall covering area is irregular in shape, and may be irregular in depth (i.e. a surface portion may peel away). This makes such a repair difficult without the interface or edge of the tear still being visible.
An improved method of repairing a wall covering is desired.